Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 5 & 5 \\ 1 & -2 & 2\end{array}\right]$ $ v = \left[\begin{array}{r}4 \\ 0 \\ 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C v$ ?
Explanation: Because $ C$ has dimensions $(2\times3)$ and $ v$ has dimensions $(3\times1)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(2\times1)$ $ C v = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {5} & {5} \\ {1} & {-2} & {2}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {0} \\ {4}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{r}? \\ ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ C$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ v$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ C$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ v$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ C$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ v$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{0}\cdot{4}+{5}\cdot{0}+{5}\cdot{4} \\ ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ C$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ v$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{0}\cdot{4}+{5}\cdot{0}+{5}\cdot{4} \\ {1}\cdot{4}+{-2}\cdot{0}+{2}\cdot{4}\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{0}\cdot{4}+{5}\cdot{0}+{5}\cdot{4} \\ {1}\cdot{4}+{-2}\cdot{0}+{2}\cdot{4}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{r}20 \\ 12\end{array}\right] $